Forbidden Fruit
by Roslyn Grey
Summary: She always wanted something she shouldn't have. Circumstances change destiny, and Bella covets the Forbidden Fruit. Bella/? find out who Bella covets at the end.


**Author's Note:** Just something I had in my head I had to get out. This is a story of betrayal and finding your soul mate through it. I used the story of Adam, Eve, and the forbidden fruit as symbols. Bella's 'Adam' is the forbidden fruit, and I PURPOSELY do not reveal who he is until the end. Keep that in mind while you read; I'd love to hear if you guessed correctly.

For now this is just a one shot. Let me know if this is something you'd like to read more of. And, I'll also be posting more one shots here and there, so put me on author alert if your interested.

**Warning**: If you can not vote this story may not be suitable for you. Contains some adult themes: Adultery, minor language, unprotected sex, and a small lemon.

Song inspiration: Loosely based off of Taylor Swift's - Better Than Revenge.

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to their respected parties. No copy right infringement was intended.

* * *

_We are ever striving after what is forbidden, and coveting what is denied us._ - Oved

* * *

Secrets. We all have them. Some small; some life altering. No matter how big or small, they all lay doormat, waiting to unfold. The mother who secretly hates her child for the resemblance to the absent father. The son who secretly would rather wear his mother's heals than throw a football with his father. A priest who questions his faith. All secrets we wish the world never uncovered.

If these secrets are uncovered; where do we go from there? I discovered a secret that changed the path of my fate. I discovered a secret so life altering, that I myself have been altered.

I was raised to uphold beliefs of honor and integrity. I was the daughter of the police chief in my small town where I lived my entire life. I was always at the top of my class. I was the girl who would drop anything to help not only the ones I loved, but I was also willing to help a complete stranger in need. I never even had so much as a speeding ticket. I basically did what was expected of me. I never questioned who I was.

I never believed in fairy tales. I never so much as dreamt for a happily ever after; until the day Edward Cullen walked into my life.

_The day was October 12 and I could remember it like it was yesterday. I had been watching my nephew Jackson for my brother Jacob and his wife Leah who had to go out of town. Being cooped up in a house with a four year was maddening so I decided to take the rugrat to the park. Hoping that the exert energy would tire the highly enthusiastic child . I loved my nephew to death, but he was far too much like his father, who in his own right was a handful._

_I could recall being nervous about taking Jackson outside, and the complete irony that it was I who required a trip to the doctors office. I never knew how I found myself in these ridiculous situations. Somehow, in the end, they always found me. At the time, I was grateful. That trip to the doctors office forever altered my life._

_I required stitches on my knee and in walked the new resident; Edward Cullen. I had remembered him from high school. The highly unattainable athlete that all the girls wanted. We were light-years away in terms of social status that I never even fantasized the idea of Edward Cullen. He was beautiful. A real life Adonis; walking the earth. The last I saw of Edward Cullen was at graduation and until he walked into the office I hadn't so much of given him a second thought. The years had been good to him. He was even more beautiful and by the looks of it he would follow in his father's footsteps and become a successful doctor._

_I doubt he would have remembered me. In high school our paths never crossed, and I looked nothing like I did in high school. College life had been generous to my body and mind; although I still lacked the self confidence. I was successful in my own right; a highly recognized writer. Not that many people knew. I had every hope of having him stitch me up and be non the wiser that once upon a time we were acquaintances at most. He had been my biology partner three years in a row, and we were always civil to one another, although I doubt that warranted his notice._

"_Well, what can I do for you today?" he asked, never looking up from my chart. I eyed the thing as if it were the devil. It was highly embarrassing the my medical files could be published as an encyclopedia. From the devilish smirk upon his face I'm sure he found that amusing._

"_I need stitches, I fell." I said pointing to my knee that the nurse had just cleaned._

"_Very well." Was all he said as he began to stitch my knee up._

_That was the first run in I had with Edward Cullen. He became inescapable over the following weeks. _

Our story would rival any John Hughes movie. The star quarter back falls for the valedictorian and live happily ever after. In high school we had never had a conversation out of lab work for biology. Once graduation passed, I went to Oxford, and he to Dartmouth. Never looking back, I followed my dreams without a second thought of Edward Cullen. Then he came along and turned my life upside down. After he stitched up my knee we exchanged words that lead to conversations, that would lead to dates, and then consequentially an engagement.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, my greatest regret in this life is wasting 26 years in your presence, never acknowledging the beauty in you. I may have been a fool for the beginning of our lives, but I wish to spend the rest of eternity alongside you. Would you do the honor of marrying me?"_

I had known Edward Cullen practically my entire life. The Cullen's were prominent figures in Forks. His grandparents Elizabeth and Edward Sr. were highly known and Edward Sr. was a highly successful doctor. Edward's father, Carlisle was a bit rebellious in his own right, fathering a son at 16 with a woman who fled directly after Edward's birth. In a small town, gossip like that lives on. The old ladies across the street from my father's house still to this day talk about it. He eventually went on to become the chief of surgery at Forks Hospital. I had known all about Edward Cullen my entire life, not ever really knowing _who_ Edward was. Thinking back on it now, I don't think _anyone_ ever really knew who Edward Cullen was.

It took 26 years for him to notice me. Three weeks to start a conversation with me. 6 hours to ask me out on a date. 5 months to propose to me. 2 months to marry me. 4 months of happily ever after before he broke me.

_I came home early from a book tour to find my husband of only four short months with his pants around his ankles, thrusting his cock into Jessica Stanley's mouth. I turned around and drove to Seattle unsure of what the fuck I was feeling. From the very beginning I had my reservations about Edward. He seemed perfect; always opening doors, saying the perfect things. The sex was decent. He could uphold a decent conversation. Through all of that I couldn't give my heart completely to him. Now I know why; not because he cheated on me, but because it was never his to begin with._

_Once I arrived in Seattle I found a hotel and checked in. I had no clue what I planned to do. Would I leave Edward? Could I continue to stay in an empty marriage?_

* * *

_There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable_. - Mark Twain

* * *

_I was sitting at the bar nursing a half empty glass of scotch contemplating my life when my 'very own Adam' approached me, altering my life's path once more._

I could remembering telling my 'Adam' about what I had discovered only hours earlier. I could remember telling this practically reverent stranger my emotional turmoil.

'My Adam' was also someone I had know almost my entire life. As a teenager, he was unattainable; the beautiful man I wished to covet. In my mind no man had ever matched up to 'my Adam'. No man was passionate enough, strong enough, attractive enough, smart enough. There would never be any competition to 'my Adam'.

A couple more glasses of scotch, stolen caresses, lustful glances later we made our way to my room. I had told my self at the time it was only for privacy. Privacy to continue our conversation. In private. We could talk. In private. Subconsciously I was contemplating the fastest way to get this beautiful man naked and at my mercy. Privacy has it perks, however I would have taken this man on the counter of the bar if this was the only chance I had at him.

Once the door was shut 'my Adam' had me pinned and at his mercy; holding my hands above my head, and nudging one of his knees between my thighs. It would be difficult to escape the cage his body held me in; not that I wanted to. I could smell his musky cologne and see the soft green streaks in his blues eyes. Both were things I never noticed before.

"Isabella." 'my Adam' had said before taking my lips between his own. I had dreamed of kisses like this. The type you feel in your toes to the very essence of your soul. The type of kiss that ruins your for other people. His tongue upon my own sealed my fate. I would never have this connection with another for as long as I lived. His strokes were soft and dominant. Carefully controlled, as if at any second either of us would break.

The thing was that I was broken. I thought it had been my husbands infidelity, but upon this life shattering kiss I learned it was because I had been living without my soul. This man, this 'Adam' was the piece of me that had been missing.

"_I can not live without my life; I can not live without my soul." _I had always found that life's greatest lessons could be found in the masterpieces that are the Bronte sisters. In this moment, nothing was more true than those words written.

This man was my soul. Without him, my life wouldn't be worth living.

"Tell me you want this. Tell me you want me." He said trailing kisses down my neck, pulling me towards the bed.

"I've always wanted this. I've always wanted you."

"Always?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Always." I confirmed, searching his face for answers.

"Good, because I'm never letting your go. Your mine now. You are my life." he said, looking in my eyes, speaking to my very soul.

His kisses grew more urgent as the clothes grew few and far between. I twined my hands in his sandy locks holding him closer to me, never wanting to let go. Hoping I'd never have to. I wanted him with me always. I could feel his heavy arousal against my sex before he filled me. In that moment I could see how this act was one the church spoke of as spiritual. I had never felt as close to heaven as I did in this very moment. This man inside of me completed me the way no other ever had, or no other ever would. He took both of my hands in his, lacing our fingers together above my head as he began thrusting in long soft stokes. Never taking his eyes off mine he continued to thrust in me with growing urgency; sweetly whispering terms of endearment and love in my ear. He hit that spot inside me with such precisions it was like his body was made for mine and not before long I my earth shattered in only a way this man could make it. A few thrusts later he came in me, sexily grunting.

"I didn't know it could be like that." I said twining my hands in his sandy locks.

"I never want to let this go."

"Me either."

"Where do we go from here? Are you going to leave him?"

"Yes. I want to be with you."

"You do know people will frown upon this."

"I don't care."

"This will hurt some people."

"Not the people that matter."

"Good, because I wasn't letting you go either way. I don't care if we move to New Zealand and live on the beach. I want you beside me forever."

"So how are we doing this?"

"You need to leave him before we can be together."

"I know. This divorce will be messy."

"Do what you have to do, and we can be together."

* * *

**Six weeks later.**

Secrets have to power to make and break. I had never been one to keep secrets, but for six weeks I lived a lie. I hid from those around me the knowledge my marriage was over without ending it. I went behind my family and friends back to be with the one I desired and loved more than the man I took vows under God's name. I knew I had to have proof Edward had been unfaithful before I could file for divorce or he would be entitled to millions. I was getting to a point where the money wasn't worth it anymore. I knew he was cheating on me, my private investigator just needed the proof.

Coming home to Edward was one of the most difficult things I ever had to do in my life. I hated coming home and playing wife to him. I hated lying down next to him at night. It disgusted me that he would put his hands on me, knowing he put those hands on others. I hated that those hands were not 'my Adam's'. I refused to have sex with him. After sharing my body with _him_, sex with Edward become repulsive.

On top of all that, I was graced with the most wonderful news. 'Adam' himself confirmed it and was just as joyous as I. It made what we had all the more real.

"Soon, we can be together. I promise." I said gently kissing him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I made arrangements. Once you file for divorce, we will leave this town." He said, cradling my head in his hands. "Soon my dearest."

* * *

I received the news from my P.I the following week. He had various credit card statements and pictures. I held the pictures in my hands, feeling free. I never thought I'd marry, and at the beginning of it all I couldn't believe someone like Edward would want to be with me. Now, I couldn't believe that someone like me would be with someone like him. He was still the same arrogant asshole I knew in high school. If he thought for one second he could get away with something like this he was a fool. He obviously didn't know who he really married, because I am not a doormat. He may have fooled me, but I think I got the better part of the bargain in the end.

I met Edward's sister Alice and her best friend Rosalie for our weekly coffee gathering. Since Edward and I had started dating they liked to include me in these things. I was curious to see if word had gotten back to them about the situation with Edward yet. He was shocked to say the least.

"Hey girls." I said, taking my seat.

"Bella!" Alice said enthusiastically as only Alice could. I guess they didn't know about what was going on yet.

They clued me in on how their week was. Talking about mundane things that were completely irrelevant. I was texting 'my Adam' while listing to their unimportant banter letting him know it was done. He told me he was on his way and we would be getting out of here now.

"So Bella, how was your week?" Alice asked, looking at me curiously. Rosalie looked uninterested. She never really liked me, and that was fine with me. At least now I knew why.

"Oh, it was fantastic!" I said, before recalling the events that took place only hours earlier.

_The private investigator I had hired told me Edward had a pattern with the women he slept with behind my back. On Tuesday's he would meet one of his nurses Tanya at a hotel near the hospital to do god knows what. I already had the proof I needed to divorce him, but I still wanted him to know I knew._

_After meeting with a divorce lawyer, and filing for divorce, I made my way over to the sleazy hotel, parked next to Edwards Volvo and sat on the hood with a copy of the pictures in my hand. I had to wait no more than ten minutes before Edward and Tanya made their way out of the room disheveled. They both came to a halt when they saw me._

_I took one of the pictures out of the folder. It was of him and our neighbor in a compromising position. I threw that on the floor with a smile on my face. He looked shocked, seeing himself in these photos. I took another out, one of him with the Chief of Staff's wife. Another with Jessica Stanely. One With Lauren Mallory. _

"_Oh, my dear Edward. Did you honestly think I would never find out?"_

"_Bella, I swear it's not what it looks like."_

"_Really?" I asked, looking at him dumbfounded. "I have two degrees from Oxford, I'm not an idiot. I know exactly what this is."_

"_Bella, we can work through this."_

"_I already filed for divorce. Expect the papers by the end of the day. Oh and Eddie boy, I saved the best for last." I took the final photos out, throwing them on the floor. "I could understand why you would do this to me. In fact, I expected it from someone like you."_

"_I never meant for this to happen, Bella I love you." He interrupted me. _

"_I thought I loved you. But if this is how you love someone, I want nothing to do with it."_

"_We can fix this." He pleaded, sorrowful.  
_

"_We can't fix this. I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore. Someone like you, doesn't deserve someone like me. You deserve sleazy girls like Tanya in sleazy hotels. And I pity you because we could have had a good life together."_

"_We can still have that life together."_

"_Edward, I know your secrets and I have my own. Once I discovered your unfaithfulness, my heart was free to find what it desired most. I've met my soulmate. So in a way I thank you. But this, us, is over and I ask you to respect that. At the end of the day you hurt more than just myself, or yourself. I hope your happy with the decisions you've made, because now you'll have to live with them. I said I understood how you could do this to me, but to your own brother? How could you?"_

"_Bella, they mean nothing to me."_

"_Goodbye." I said getting in my car and speeding off to meet the girls._

"My week was very eventful. I guess you could say it was earth shattering in a way. I found out I'm seven weeks pregnant. Found out Edward's been sleeping with half of Forks. Filed for divorce, and now I'm leaving town." I said as a shiny black Mercedes pulled up to the curve. Neither of them had moved, shocked by my revelations. "Oh and Rosalie, I know your secrets too. Soon everybody will. Emmett has already received a copy of the photos my P.I found."

I got up and opened the door to the Mercedes, stepping inside ready for the next chapter in this crazy, beautiful, sometimes astonishing thing called life. I looked over at 'my Adam', for the first time truly free and ready to move forward. A year ago, I never would have believed that this would be my life. That this man loved me; that I would be having his baby. I never believed in happily ever afters, but this man, my true 'Adam' made me hope.

"Finally we are free. I love you my Isabella." He said, taking my hand speeding down the freeway.

"God, I know. I love you more than life itself Carlisle."

My entire life I wished to covet this man, my 'Adam'. This beautiful, intelligent, angel on earth. Never attainable; first by age, his 43 to my 27. Then fate would deal us both a bad hand and put us in each other's paths by reintroducing Edward into my life. It was almost as if we never stood a chance; constantly swimming upstream. Something's in life are worth fighting for and I would fight hell in high waters to have Carlisle's embrace because love is worth fighting for. Love is worth ridicule and every downfall one could face. I knew the town of Forks would never accept our relationship, but they sure would talk about it. Our story would be told for generations to come, because in the garden of Adam and Eve, Carlisle is the forbidden fruit.

... and it's true what they say;_ the forbidden fruit_ is _the sweetest_.

* * *

**So was 'Adam' who you thought it was? To me, Carlisle is the ultimate forbidden fruit. Especially in Bella's case. He's older, a respected doctor and figure in the Forks community. He's the father of her husband. Yet through all of that, the heart and soul wnat what it wants. I want to make it clear that in Bella's heart, once she discovered Edwards unfaithfulness, her marriage to him was void. Regardless that it was still legally binding. That's the only reason her and Carlisle pursued their true feelings.**

**Hope you enjoyed the small read! Leave me some lovin'?**


End file.
